


that kind of love when you are young and cute and idiot

by atropa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, i need to write tobihito becoz i can, kags and hinata are in their 2nd year, tobio is clueless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: Ketika Yachi-san berkata jika ia menyukainya—seperti angin, tanpa perencanaan, saat Tobio sedang menenggak air dari keran di halaman belakang gimnasium Shinzen dan Yachi-san membuang kantong pelastik ke tong sampah—Tobio tidak tahu jika ia mampu menyukai seseorang seperti ia menyukai voli. Jadi ia hanya bisa meminta maaf.





	that kind of love when you are young and cute and idiot

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya ini rencananya buat ultahnya my cinnamon bun minggu kemarin, tapi karena seminggu mager hebat jadinya baru sekarang.  
> dan ini twoshots, btw, 'cuz i can
> 
> happy (belated) birthday, yacchan!
> 
> haikyuu!! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

Ketika Yachi-san berkata jika ia menyukainya—seperti angin, tanpa perencanaan, saat Tobio sedang menenggak air dari keran di halaman belakang gimnasium Shinzen dan Yachi-san membuang kantong pelastik ke tong sampah—Tobio tidak tahu jika ia mampu menyukai seseorang seperti ia menyukai voli. Karena di dalam kepala Tobio hanya ada voli. Ia dan Hinata bisa cocok satu sama lain karena voli. Ia bisa sedikit demi sedikit melepas tiraninya sebagai Raja Lapangan karena ia ingin bisa satu tingkat lebih baik dalam voli. Hanya voli, voli, voli. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu peduli jika ia hancur secara akademik asal ia bisa terus bermain voli.

Jadi ia hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada Yachi-san, karena Tobio tidak tahu apakah ia mampu menyukainya lebih daripada ia menyukai voli.

Yachi-san hanya tersenyum saat itu (bukan senyuman _miliknya,_ yang membuat Tobio merasa jika ia tengah menatap orang asing) dan berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah berkata jujur. Ia meminta supaya Tobio tidak memperlakukannya berbeda setelah ini, berkata ia akan selalu ada jika suatu hari Tobio melupakan arti sebuah kata dalam Bahasa Inggris, atau tidak bisa menemukan _x,_ atau tidak sengaja menukar fungsi _xylem_ dan _floem._

Setelah itu Yachi-san bergegas ke dapur cafeteria untuk mulai menyiapkan makan malam ketiga kamp musim panas Tokyo di tahun kedua mereka, meninggalkan Tobio sendirian di Bukit Segar Shinzen, sejenak melupakan kekalahan Karasuno di babak semifinal Interhigh.

Entah bagaimana, ini terasa lebih buruk dibanding kalah, Tobio bersumpah.

* * *

Tanaka-san menemukan sepucuk surat di lokernya, dialamatkan untuknya, dari seorang gadis yang mengaku sudah menyukainya semenjak mereka kelas dua.

Dan Tanaka-san mengaum, secara harfiah, sambil dihujani ucapan selamat oleh Noya-san dan godaan dari sisa senior-seniornya. Tanaka-san terlihat sangat bahagia, tidak bingung apalagi meminta maaf.

Tobio melirik Yachi-san, yang terkikik bersama manajer baru mereka sebelum menangkap tatapan Tobio ketika mata mereka bersirobok. Yachi-san tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman miliknya, dan sesuatu dalam perut Tobio melakukan sebuah manuver lucu.

Pasti karena Tobio melewatkan makan siang, pikirnya.

* * *

Di hari pertama sekolah seusai liburan musim panas, Hinata datang ke kelasnya ketika waktu istirahat siang tiba. Ia bertanya apa Tobio sudah membeli hadiah untuk hari ulang tahun Yachi-san, dan Tobio hanya meresponnya dengan “haaaaah?” yang panjang dan keras.

“Ba-bakageyama! Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau tanggal empat nanti Yacchan ulang tahun! Kita sepakat untuk mengadakan pesta kejutan selesai latihan!”

“Aku sama sekali tidak tahu! Memangnya kapan kalian mendiskusikannya, boke?”

“Tiga hari yang lalu, di grup LINE yang sengaja dibuat tanpa memasukkan Yacchan!”

“AKU TIDAK PUNYA LINE, SIALAN!”

“Hoo, pantas saja kemarin kami merasa ada yang kurang, rupanya itu kau.” Hinata mengangguk sambil mengelus dagu. “TETAPI BAGAIMANA BISA ANAK MUDA TIDAK PUNYA LINE? KAU INI APA, OM-OM?”

“SIAPA YANG BUTUH LINE KALAU MASIH ADA SMS?”

* * *

Tobio membeli sebuah ikat rambut dengan charm bunga Elderflower kristal untuk hadiah ulang tahun Yachi-san (bukan pilihannya sendiri, tentu saja, penjaga toko aksesoris perempuan di mall berbaik hati memberi saran sebelum Tobio mengambil yang charm-nya berbentuk bola voli, yang menurut Tobio tidak masalah sama sekali karena tidak ada yang lebih imut daripada bola voli.

‘Kan?)

_“Hm, nama pacarmu HItoka? Hitoka. Bunga welas asih. Kurasa aku tahu benda yang cocok untuknya.”_

Mengenyampingkan keinginan untuk menyanggah asumsi sang Penjaga Toko tentang status Hitoka baginya, Tobio menerima usulannya.

Ikat rambut itu kini sudah aman di saku jaketnya (dibungkus dengan kertas kado bermotif bola voli karena Tobio tidak bisa menahan diri) dan wajah semua orang masih merah sehabis latihan dan Yachi-san sedang senggukan di hadapan kek ulang tahunnya sambil dibujuk Ennoshita-san supaya berhenti menangis. (“Ma-maaf!” kata Yachi-san sambil terisak. “Aku belum pernah diberi pesta kejutan ulang tahun sebelumnya selain oleh Okaa-san, jadi aku sangat terharu. Terima kasih! Setelah ini lilinnya harus kutiup, ‘kan?)

Tobio ingin sekali menyeka air mata dari wajah Yachi-san (“I-ini air mata bahagia, Hinata, jangan khawatir! Jangan ikut menangis!”) karena ia terbiasa melihatnya tersenyum. Yachi-san yang menangis adalah hal asing baginya, seperti lawan bertanding tak dikenal yang sudah pasti tidak Tobio sukai. Entah kenapa Yachi-san yang menangis membangunkan sisi protektif yang tidak tobio sangka akan ia miliki. Ia sudah melangkah untuk menepuk bahu manajernya ketika Tsukishima bergerak, menyeruak kerumunan pria-pria tidak berpengalaman dengan perempuan untuk mendapatkan jalannya menuju Yachi-san.

Tsukishima menawarkan sapu tangannya untuk Yachi-san, ada senyuman di wajahnya yang mengingatkan Tobio kepada alasan kenapa ia tidak menyukai rubah, atau pemuda itu.

“Pakai ini, Yachi-san. Tidak apa-apa, gunakan waktu selama yang kaubutuhkan untuk menenangkan diri. Kami sudah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah untuk menggunakan gymnasium ini hingga malam, jadi tidak ada tekanan.”

“Ma-maaf sudah merepotkan!”

Sesuatu dalam perut Tobio bergejolak (dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan) ketika Yachi-san berterima kasih dan tersenyum manis kepada Tsukishima. Pasti karena bubuk cabai yang Tobio taburkan ke atas nasi bekalnya tadi siang.

Hingga pesta kejutannya selesai dan hari berakhir, kado ikat rambut Elderflowernya tidak beranjak dari saku jaket Tobio, kemudian terlupakan di dalam laci meja belajarnya hingga penghujung tahun.

(Sebagai gantinya Tobio memberi Yachi-san handuk bepergian baru, keesokan harinya.)

* * *

“Oi, Boke, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?” Tobio bertanya kepada Hinata tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tiga hari setelah salju pertama tahun ini turun dan mereka tengah menuruni jalan pulang. Bakpao yang hendak Hinata gigit terhenti di tengah jalannya menuju mulut, dan Hinata menatapnya seolah Tobio menumbuhkan kepala kedua.

“Ap-apa ini tiba-tiba sekali? Kau kena demam, Kageyama-kun?”

“Aku sangat fit, semumur hidup aku belum pernah kena demam,” geram Kageyama, tentu saja ia hanya melebih-lebihkan. Ketika SD Tobio pernah terkena pneumonia dan harus diopname selama seminggu penuh. Dia tidak akan mengatakan itu kepada siapa pun. “Sekarang bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku yang sederhana ini, Hinata-san?

Tatapan Hinata masih penuh curiga, tetapi ia menjawabnya juga, “Maksudmu suka yang seperti cinta? E-entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti urusan seperti itu.”

Tobio menghembuskan uap napasnya ke udara. “Sudah kuduga.”

“He-hey, apa maksudnya itu, Yamayama-kun? Kalau hanya naksir sih, aku juga ada.”

“Perasaanmu kepada Shimizu-senpai dan mantan manajer Ubugawa tidak dihitung.”

“Kenapa jadi kau yang memutuskan, sih? Lagi pula kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau menyukai seseorang?”

Tobi menelan ludah dan menggertakkan gigi, dan ia pasti memasang lagi wajah raksasa marahnya karena Hinata melompat satu langkah ke samping dan memasang kuda-kuda. Kenapa wajahnya harus seperti ini semenjak lahir, sialan?

Dan apakah ia harus menceritakan apa yang Yachi-san katakan kepadanya di kamp pelatihan musim panas lalu? Apakah akibatnya bagi Yachi-san jika Tobio melakukannya? Apa imbasnya bagi dinamika mereka setelah ini?

Mungkin Tobio harus jujur, tapi sebagian dari dirinya berkata jangan. Jadi ia hanya menceritakan setengah dari yang terjadi.

“Se-seseorang berkata jika dia menyukaiku.”

Reaksi Hinata lebih tenang dari yang ia duga, dan itu mengejutkan Tobio. “Dan apakah kau menyukainya balik?”

Itu adalah masalahnya.

“Aku tidak tahu.”

Hinata mengelus dagunya. “Hm, apa itu berarti kau _tidak_ tidak menyukainya?”

Kali ini Tobio benar-benar melotot kepadanya, Hinata semakin memperlebar jarak mereka.

“Aku tidak tahu, oke? Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya! Kau mengerti maksudku, ‘kan? Kau harus mengerti kalau tidak mau kubunuh!”

“Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahmu dengan kekerasan, Bakayama!” Hinata berkata, punggung menempel ke tembok pembatas jalan. “Kaa-chan bilang rasa suka itu tidak bisa kau ketahui dari orang lain. Ketika menyukai seseorang, hati, pikiran dan tubuhmu akan _tahu!”_

“Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu?”

Hinata menggeleng simpati. “Kau ini memang hanya hebat di voli saja, ya?”

“Jawab saja pertanyaanku, tidak usah menghina!”

“Gwaaaah!” Hinata menjambak rambutnya. “Baiklah, tapi ini hanya sepengetahuanku, sih. Apa jantungmu pernah berdetak kencang ketika dekat dengan seseorang?”

Tobio terlihat berpikir keras, atau konstipasi, tergantung dari sudut pandang yang melihat. “Maksudmu seperti ketika melihat Kepala Sekolah mendekat? Atau ketika aku harus berhadapan dengan Oikawa-san di sebuah pertandingan?” Kemudian wajah Tobio memucat. “Tu-tunggu, ini tidak berarti kalau aku menyukai Oikawa-san, ‘kan?”

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil merintih. “Sudah, hentikan saja, Kageyama-kun. Kalau dilanjutkan kau hanya membuatku semakin kasihan kepadamu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Yacchan sukai dari orang bebal sepertimu.”

“Haaaah, apa maksudnya itu—“ Sebuah pemahaman melintas di benaknya, sepersekian detik terlambat. “Ha-haaah? Ap—kau _tahu,_ Boke?”

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang, terlihat seperti orang yang sudah hidup terlalu lama dan lelah dengan omong kosong dunia. “Tentu saja aku tahu, Yacchan memberitahuku setelah dia ditolak olehmu ketika kamp musim panas lalu.”

Tobio merasa perutnya diremas lagi ketika mengingat peristiwa itu kembali. “A-aku tidak menolaknya.”

“Tetapi kau juga tidak menerimanya. Kau _minta maaf,_ Kageyama.”

Setter utama Karasuno itu menelan ludah. “Itu karena aku tidak tahu.”

“Karena itu kau harus mencari tahu, dan tidak ada yang bisa mencarikan jawabannya selain dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak khawatir dengan Yacchan, dia bisa menerima segalanya lebih baik dari yang aku duga. Aku yakin dia bisa mendapat pacar dalam waktu dekat jika dia mau dan kau akan dibuang begitu saja.”

Dahi Tobio berkedut. Entah kenapa ia teringat Tsukishima.

“Kau, di lain pihak, adalah masalah lain.”

Tobio mendelik. “Apa maksudnya itu?”

“Operanmu hari ini sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang seharusnya, Kageyama. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan dalam kepalamu yang kosong itu sehingga toss-mu tidak sesempurna biasanya.” Hinata memberinya tatapan intimidasi-tanpa-sadarnya seperti ketika ia sedang menyampaikan maksudnya kepada lawan-lawan bertanding kuat. “Lakukan sesuatu terhadap itu, tidak lama lagi kita harus mendapatkan piala Turnamen Musim Semi yang kedua untuk Karasuno.”

* * *

Di hari berikutnya Tobio membiarkan setter kelas satu untuk menggantikan posisinya ketika latihan, melawan tim yang di-setter-i Kinnoshita. Jika yang kemarin dikatakan Hinata benar, maka ia butuh waktu untuk benar-benar berpikir. Jadi sang Tobio hanya memperhatikan jalannya latihan sore itu (kebetulan Pelatih Ukai sedang berhalangan karena ada urusan keluarga dan Ennoshita-san sedang tidak mau duduk diam, jadi tidak ada yang protes atau keberatan. Hinata, di lain pihak, menatapnya seolah dia tahu segalanya.)

Saat itulah Yachi-san menghampirinya, sebuah clipboard ia peluk di dada.

“Ka-Kageyama-kun, apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?”

Tobio menoleh ke arahnya dengan tenaga yang terlalu kuat dari yang seharusnya, ia bisa mendengar bunyi ‘krak’ lembut di perpotongan tulang leher dan tengkoraknya. “A-aku sehat-sehat saja, kok, Yachi-san, memangnya kenapa?”

Yachi-san menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk sambil ber _-heheh_ canggung. “So-soalnya tidak biasanya Kageyama-kun hanya diam memperhatikan latihan, dan sejak tadi Kageyama-kun terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.” Ada ringisan di wajahnya seolah gadis itu tengah menahan rasa sakit ketika melanjutkan pelan, “Apa ini karena peristiwa di halaman belakang Shinzen musim panas lalu?”

Tobio ingin menjawab ‘bukan’ untuk meringankan apa pun yang sedang Yachi-san rasakan saat ini, tetapi rasanya akan sangat kurang ajar jika ia berbohong sekarang. Karena ya, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yachi-san sejak malam hingga memotong waktu tidurnya.

Maka pada akhirnya Tobio berkata, “Yachi-san, bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang hari ini? Berdua saja? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan.”

Yachi-san kehilangan kemampuan merespon untuk beberapa saat, tubuhnya kaku dan ekspresi wajahnya beku. Tetapi kemudian warna merah perlahan menjalari pipi gadis itu dan sebelah tangan naik menutupi mulutnya ketika ia berkata, “Eh? EEEEEEEEH?” keras-keras hingga perhatian semua orang tertuju kepada mereka.

* * *

Beruntung bagi Tobio karena Yachi-san tidak menolak tawarannya. Kini mereka tengah menyusuri jalan kompleks apartemen keluarga Yachi, masing-masing menjinjing satu kantong berisi bahan makanan (karena Yachi-san peduli kepada lingkungan, ia membawa kantong sendiri, jadi ia tidak menggunakan kantong pelastik dari minimarket) untuk makan malam hari ini.

“Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Kageyama-kun. Kau jadi harus repot-repot membawakan belanjaanku segala.”

Tobio menggeleng. “Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, kok, Yachi-san. Tapi kau belanja banyak sekali, seperti persediaan makan untuk tiga hari.”

“A-ah, iya, kali ini memang giliranku untuk belanja karena hari Rabu biasanya Okaa-san rapat sampai malam, jadi aku harus masak sendiri.” Kemudian wajah Yachi-san mencerah ketika melanjutkan, “Kageyama-kun, kau tidak punya jam malam, ‘kan? Bagaimana kalau mampir dulu ke apartemenku? Ayo makan malam sama-sama. Hari ini aku akan masak tempura. Kau suka tempura, ‘kan?”

“E-eh—“ Tobio terbelah antara menolak karena segan dan menerima karena siapa di dunia ini (setidaknya di Jepang) yang tidak suka tempura. Tetapi pada akhirnya perutnya mengalahkan otaknya dan peduli setan, orangtuanya tidak akan marah karena Tobio pulang sedikit terlambat.

Lagipula ia belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk menyampaikan maksudnya sedari tadi.

“Ba-baik, jika itu tidak merepotkanmu, Yachi-san.”

Gadis itu memberinya senyuman lebar, sangat manis dan berbinar. Entah bagaimana, Tobio merasa ia lebih menyukai senyum Yachi-san daripada makan tempura gratis.

* * *

Tobio sudah sering masuk ke dalam apartemen keluarga Yachi, kebanyakan bersama Hinata ketika mereka harus menghadiri tutor belajar supaya tidak harus mengulang setiap kali ujian dan mengganggu jalannya aktivitas tim. Tetapi saat ini ia tidak bisa sesantai sebelum-sebelumnya, dan perasaan aneh di perutnya tidak mau hilang padahal ia sudah izin untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Tetapi sesaat kegelisahannya teralihkan ketika Yachi-san datang dan mengajaknya ke dapur bersih, di mana dua piring tempura udang keemasan dan tumis sayuran sudah menanti.

Yachi-san juga pemasak yang handal. Masakannya sama enaknya dengan masakan ibunya.

“Terima kasih untuk makanannya,” kata Tobio ketika potongan sayur terakhirnya habis. “Enak sekali, Yachi-san.”

“Sungguh? Syukurlah kalau Kageyama-kun suka.”

Setelahnya udara di antara mereka menjadi canggung.

“A-ano, soal yang dikatakan Kageyama-kun di gymnasium ….”

Tobio batuk. “Ah, iya, soal itu ….” Yachi-san memberinya waktu untuk berpikir tanpa sekali pun menginterupsi. “Ano, Yachi-san … apa kau masih menyukaiku?”

Yachi-san tidak segera menjawab, ia memainkan sumpitnya selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, “Sayangnya ‘iya’, Kageyama-kun. Maafkan aku.”

“Ja-jangan minta minta maaf!” sanggah Tobio terburu-buru. “Aku malah lega, Yachi-san.”

“E-eh? Lega?”

Tobio mengangguk. “Maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu berpikiran salah soal peristiwa di halaman belakang Shinzen, kau tahu sendiri aku ini sangat bodoh dalam hal apa pun di luar urusan voli.”

“Oke?” Yachi-san menunggu kelanjutan Tobio dengan sabar walaupun ia tidak terlihat mengerti sama sekali.

“Ya-yang kumaksud adalah, saat itu aku sama sekali tidak menolakmu, Yachi-san. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus merasa atau bersikap bagaimana.”

Raut wajah Yachi-san saat itu terlihat seperti perpaduan antara terkejut, senang, penuh harapan dan bingung. “Jadi kau meminta maaf karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana, bukan karena menolakku?”

Kageyama mengangguk.

“Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau sampai tidak tahu?”

“Bagaimana aku mengatakannya—kau tahu kalau voli adalah hasratku, bukan? Bahwa tujuan utamaku saat ini adalah semakin baik dalam voli?”

“O-oh ….” Sinar di wajah Yachi-san meredup. “Jadi kau merasa jika perasaanku mengganggu tujuanmu.”

“Bukan begitu, Yachi-san! Bukan begitu!” Kageyama berdiri dari kursi, tangan mencengkram tepian meja kuat-kuat. “Tolong jangan berasumsi macam-macam sebelum aku selesai memberi penjelasan!”

Yachi-san tersentak ke kursinya. “Ba-baik, Kageyama-kun! Maafkan aku! Silakan lanjutkan lagi!”

Kageyama mengambil napas dan berbicara kembali, “Maksud dari perkataanku adalah aku takut aku tidak bisa menyukaimu seperti aku menyukai voli.”

Hening. Tobio tidak berani melihat wajah Yachi-san saat ini walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin. _Sial,_ pikirnya, _aku pasti sudah sangat melukainya hingga Yachi-san menjadi sediam ini. Kau bodoh, Tobio—_

Tetapi kemudian ia mendengar suara kikikan samar, naik desibelnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi kekehan kecil hingga akhirnya mencapai tawa lepas. Tobio tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

“Ya-Yachi-san?”

Manajernya mengusap air mata ketika susah payah bersuara, “Maafkan aku, Kageyama-kun, aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Mendengar penjelasanmu, aku merasa seolah aku sedang bersaing dengan bola voli, padahal sebenarnya tidak.” Ia mengambil jeda untuk menghabiskan sisa tawanya sebelum melanjutkan kembali, “Aku tidak mungkin ingin disukai olehmu lebih daripada kau suka voli, karena volilah yang membuatku menyukaimu.”

Jujur saja, informasi itu tidak Tobio sangka akan ia dengar.

“Aku sangat menyukai Kageyama-kun ketika ia begitu sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia sukai,” sambung Yachi-san, ada senyuman di wajahnya. “Aku sangat suka wajah Kageyama-kun ketika dia sedang memegang bola voli. Dia terlihat sangat keren ketika mengerahkan apa pun yang dia punya ketika bertanding. Aku suka rasa hausnya akan kemenangan, aku merasa sakit ketika melihatnya setelah kita kalah di semifinal Interhigh kemarin. Aku ingin datang memeluknya dan berkata, ‘Tidak apa-apa, kita akan berusaha lebih keras lagi setelah ini.’. Aku ingin bahu kecilku berguna baginya ketika dia merasa menemui jalan buntu, membiarkannya beristirahat sejenak sebelum melangkah maju sekali lagi. Aku ingin selalu ada untuknya. Aku ingin dia menginginkan aku untuk selalu ada untuknya.”

Tobio terdiam. Di hatinya ada jutaan gelembung yang meletup-letup. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa jika  ia tidak akan mampu untuk melupakan kata-kata Yachi-san barusan seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Yachi-san mengantarkannya hingga keluar apartemen. Saat itu hari sudah gelap dan lampu jalan sudah menyala. Tobio merasa langkahnya begitu ringan padahal hari ini ia ada tes marathon di pelajaran Edukasi Fisik dan lari sepuluh kali mengelilingi gymnasium lagi ketika latihan sore.

“Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang dan menemaniku hingga selarut ini, Kageyama-kun,” kata Yachi-san di sampingnya, masih ada setitik warna merah di wajahnya. “Dan terima kasih juga karena belum  menolakku.”

“A-ah, sama-sama, kurasa? Maafkan aku, Yachi-san, karena sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.”

Yachi-san tersenyum. “Tidak apa-apa, tahu kau tidak lari setelah pengakuanku saja sudah membuatku sangat senang.”

“Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu, Yachi-san.”

“Hm, karena itulah aku sangat bersyukur.” Setelah itu gesture gelisahnya kembali. “A-ano, Kageyama-kun, begini.” Ia menelan ludah. “Bos Okaa-san memberinya dua lembar tiket pertandingan liga voli nasional kemarin, tetapi dia tidak pergi karena sangat sibuk dan tidak punya rekan untuk diajak nonton. Jadi dia memberikannya padaku. Katanya aku boleh menggunakannya dengan siapa pun yang aku mau. Ja-jadi maksudku sebenarnya adalah, maukah kau pergi nonton bersamaku minggu nanti, Kageyama-kun? Hari itu kita bebas latihan, bukan?”

Panas menjalar naik ke wajah Tobio. Apa Yachi-san baru saja mengajakknya kencan?

Pertandingan liga voli nasional? Tentu saja Tobio tidak akan menolak.

“Tentu aku akan pergi, Yachi-san. Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku.”

Cengiran Yachi-san begitu lebar ketika berkata, “Kalau begitu aku menunggumu di stasiun Sendai jam dua belas siang.”

Tobio mengangguk. “Ba-baik.”

Ada hening sekali lagi, namun kali ini diisi kehangatan dan masing-masing merasa hatinya begitu ringan.

“Um, Tobio-kun, bisa kau rendahkan badanmu sedikit?”

“Seperti ini?” Tobio membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga bahunya sejajar dengan mata Yachi-san.

“Iya, seperti itu, tolong jangan bergerak dulu.”

Dan begitu saja, secepat yang ia bisa, Yachi-san berjinjit dan mencium pipi Tobio.

Gadis itu menunduk ketika seluruh telapak kakinya berpijak kembali, wajahnya merah gelap. Tidak lama, karena setelahnya ia mendongak dan menatap Tobio dengan ekspresi paling bahagia yang pernah Tobio lihat dari Yachi-san dan napas Tobio tercekat.

“Kau seharusnya jangan mengendurkan penjagaanmu, Kageyama-kun!”

Ia terlihat begitu cantik, dan tawa Yachi-san ketika berlari menuju apartemennya terdengar seperti musik yang menyenangkan.

Kageyama menyentuh bagian pipinya yang baru saja dikecup Yachi-san, tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar selama perjalanan pulang.


End file.
